


The Marauders; four Classical Rock Punks

by JohnnyStormWritesShit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: AU- Modern Setting, Band feud, Bands, Gen, James plays lead, Lupin is a cellist, Musicians, Peter is a Good Guy, Roommates, Sirius rules the drums, The Marauders - Freeform, undergrads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyStormWritesShit/pseuds/JohnnyStormWritesShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU where the Marauders are Undergrads at Royal Holloway, London, doing music degrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marauders; four Classical Rock Punks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm all new to this fanfic writing, so bear with me people. 
> 
> This is an AU written mainly from James Potters POV. Hope you all like it. 
> 
> P:S: I've never been to Royal Holloway, but it is one of my favorite Universities. Places might be wrong in this fic, but I'll try my best to write a good one.

“holy fucking shit” says James, forgetting that his parents were just 10 steps behind him.

“James?” yells Mrs. Potter “ Do watch your mouth Mister. Is that the way you should speak in your first day, huh?” she asks from her son. James Potter, their only child, was now off to Uni and just because he was their pet, they just couldn’t let him leave for University, all alone. While James arrived at Royal Holloway, University of London in his car, his parents were behind him on their own vehicle. 

“Sorry mom. It’s just… look at this place. Am I in heaven or what? This is seriously better than all the photos you see on the internet. I really am glad that they accepted me into this uni because, this mother dearest, is a dream come true” says James while spreading both his hands towards the magnificent castle. 

“Mom. Dad. Can you take the luggage in your car to my dorm? Yes, its Kingswood 1 hall in Englefield Green. Yup, the tiny village we passed on our way here. Wait there in the parking lot. I’ll go register myself and bring the room keys, okay?” he asks from his parents, who nods at him. James watches as his mom and dad goes before entering the University grounds. It’s like entering a castle, mumbles James to himself.

“well, it is” he turns around to see a guy, same as his height, who has a wicked buzzcut getting off his bike. A Harley Davidson. Letting out a low whistle while checking out the bike, he turns to the guy and asks “I’m sorry, I didn’t quiet catch you” in the politest manner.

“Sirius, the names Sirius” says the guy in the bike, extending his hand for shaking “ And I said it is a castle actually” while grinning and shaking James’ hand.

“Oh! Blimey. It looks marvelous. Guess it’s my first time then, entering a castle” James starts shyly. “anyways, I need to go to the office. So catch you later Sirius” he turns away to go find the office. “by the way, it’s James.” He says to Sirius “and nice bike mate”.

“yeah, catch you later James” Sirius says while laughing a bit. “Now this guy looks like a potential friend. Wonder where his dorm is” muttering to himself, Sirius sits on his bike to call his mom.  
.............................................................................

 

Finally James finds the office. “phew, this place is massive” he says to himself and enters the office.

“Hello, excuse me” he says to the lady on the desk. “James Potter, Music Undergrad. Dorms are at Kingswood 1, I just need my room keys and the class schedule.” Grabbing both the keys and class schedule, he turn and leaves for his car.

“Hmm… room number 07. Yeah well, could have been worse. Roommates name is Black. Ugh, hope he won’t mind my lack of order” James says to himself while getting in his car. “4 years of University life, here I come.”

He then turns his car towards Englefield, a 10 minute drive from the car to find his parents sitting on the hood of their car. Oh boy, he’s going to miss them, and so will they. He pulls his car next to his dads and while getting out he says, “it’s room 07 in second floor I believe. And I think my roommate, Black whoever that bloke is, might be inside too. So don’t make too much of a fuss, and mom” he looks to his mother and say “Please, don’t start crying okay. Try not to embarrass me in front of my new roomie” he continues while dodging a slap to his head from Mrs. Potter.

“Well come on then, let’s get cracking” Mr. Potter says while grabbing one suitcase “lead the way son”. Then the 3 Potters enter Kingswood 1, a pleasant, splendid dormitory building with James’ luggage. 

“Room number 7, numbe… yes, there it is. Oh! I think my roommate is already here” James says to his parents. “ hey dad, do you think it’ll be fine if we just barge in? I mean look at that bloke. He’s like a humongous mountain” he asks from his dad while pointing to a person, who looks a lot like a bodyguard, standing in front of his new room. 

“No way” starts Mr. Potter. “That can’t be. Good lord son, if I’m right, you’ll have a very interesting friend as your new roomie. My my, our James getting a celebrity for a friend” he says while going forward to his sons new room.

It was chaos inside the room. Too many people, running around, adjusting new furniture, very luxurious while one guy was standing in front of the window, with his back to the new arrivals. 

“Are you Mr. Potter?” asks the man who stands guard in room no.07. When all the Potters nods yes “Welcome gentlemen and lady, we will be out in a moment, for our young master to adjust with his new roommate.” He then goes inside and clears his throat. “Master Black, it’s time for us to leave now. Your security will arrive shortly and no sir, they won’t meddle in your private business. And sir, your new roommate is here with his parents. Have a pleasant evening sir” bowing to his young master, the guard gather all the other people in the room and leaves.

“Thank you Mr. Payne” replies the guy by the window who still haven’t turn around to see the new arrivals.

“That was unexpected” James says to his mom, almost in a whisper. “Ahem” he then clears his throat “Hello, I’m James Potter. Your new roommate. This is my parents. I hope you won’t mind us barging in and settling down”.

“James, as in the guy I met near the gates?” the guy turns around to look at the now astonished James. “well well, now this is marvelous” he says while smiling.

“Sirius?” James was surprised yet happy to see an almost familiar face as his new roommate. “This is wonderful. It’s James Potter by the way and, meet my parents, who will be leaving in a short while too.”

“Good evening Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter” said Sirius while shaking their hands. “I’m Sirius Black.”

“It’s an honor to meet you Sir” says James’ dad. To which “Oh please don’t call me that. Sirius is just fine” Sirius says to Mr. Potter.

“Have I missed something here?” asks James, surprised to see his dad calling Sirius, sir. 

“You still haven’t figured it out yet, have you” Mr. Potter continues “This is Earl Of Chadwick. Eldest son of the Duke of Westminster”

“He’s what?” James asks but was cut off by Sirius “Please, forget my Earldom and all and all. I’m here to study and to become a musician. Just forget all the formalities and let’s just move on.” He tells James. “But all the same, Madame and sir, it was a privilege to have met you both. You won’t mind me taking this side of the room, do you?” he asks from James while pointing to the bed and workplace on the left side of the room.

“No, not at all” James says and turns to his mom and dad. “I think I can manage from here, mom” while hugging both his mom and dad “Promise to call me when you get back home, okay?”

“We will son” says Mrs. Potter “and it’s nice to meet you Sirius. Have a wonderful time love”. Then Mr and Mrs Potter leave to go home.

..........................................................................................................

When they both leave, James looks around his new room. Two beds at the left and right side of the room, accompanied with study areas, two desk and chairs and a mini fridge, brought by Sirius, he thinks. A couch was seated in the middle of the room, with a drum set behind it.

“Drums, huh?” James asks from Sirius, who nods and says “yeah, I love it. I see you play guitar. Lead I presume” he says while pointing the case in James’ hand.

“yes, the lead” he says smiling. “I believe we both can do an epic jamming session. But I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable before when you told me who you are, because to be truthful, this was my first time meeting Royalty.” He tells Sirius sheepishly.

“hahahahaha, I’m not Royalty James boy” Sirius starts laughing out loud, “my parents are. And no, it’s fine. Others are worse when they hear who I am. All is forgiven. To be honest, I’m grateful it’s you who’s my new roomie. I was expecting some hideous lad playing the trombone will be my new mate, no offense to the trombone though” he says winking at James “but yeah, I believe we could work some Jamming magic along the way. I…” he starts and pauses suddenly. “Do you hear that?” he asks from James. 

“yeah. Blimey, is that? It is, isn’t?” and they both stops talking to listen to someone from next door playing ‘Smells like teen spirit’ from Nirvana wickedly, by a cello.


End file.
